


Agape

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the Raw in San Diego on 10/26/15.</p>
<p>Seth watches Kevin throughout the number one contender's match.<br/>After the match is over, Seth has an idea.<br/>He needs to get closer to the other man.<br/>Just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Seth/Kevin, Kollins, Rowens, whatever you call them, here is a little for you.  
> This is my first real stab at something that follows a more strict time-line.  
> I'm trying to expand how I write and blah-blah.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it.  
> As always, thank you for reading and sending me the love that you have.  
> It is deeply appreciated! (:

With dazed brown eyes, Seth Rollins watches the number one contender’s match. In particular, those eyes stay transfixed on Kevin Owens. He is the only one of the four opponents that Seth is truly watching.

“You have to be impressed with what Seth Rollins has accomplished. He’s a survivor.” Michael Cole says flatly.  
Seth halfheartedly replies, “Thank you.”

The three men at the commentary table ramble on again as Seth drifts away finding it difficult to keep up. He takes another glance towards the ring to see Owens now lying flat on his stomach by the bottom rope. A warm feeling spreads through him.

_I'd show him who the champ really is._

Brought back to his senses by the vivacious crowd in the San Diego arena, Seth quickly jumps in discussing the schematics of being a champion and drilling into Cole the pressure that is always present during a title match. Knowing he has to remain alert, Seth continues to rant so he can pull his hungry eyes off of Owens’, now carelessly strewn across the bottom rope.

_Fuck he looks good on his knees, ass up…_

After the match, Seth rushes through the backstage corridors of the arena desperately searching for Kevin. He has come up with a plausible enough excuse. Since they have exchanged some friendly words in the past, Seth could offer some condolence about Roman winning and how it should really have been him. Yes, it is transparent but transparency has worked for him before. His chest stings briefly as a blur of auburn hair, piercing blue eyes, and Florida summers, flicker across his mind.

_No, I can’t think about…this won’t be like that anyway._

Seth reaches Kevin’s locker room, tentatively opening the door. A hunched over figure sits on one of the few wooden benches in the surprisingly spacious room. Seth makes a mental note to complain to Hunter later about his dissatisfaction with his locker rooms lately as he makes his way to Owens.

“What do you want?” Kevin snaps before Seth is able to reach out and make contact.  
“I-I wanted to…I came to say I wish the better man had won.” Seth stumbling on his words, his hand hanging in the air between them.  
“You’re not going to enjoy pinning Roman?” Kevin asks, standing up and locking eyes with Seth.  
“I plan on retaining. Um yeah, if that’s what ya mean…"  
“You watched that match with a fevered fucking interest,” Kevin smirks.  
Seth's face flushes automatically and he throws both of his arms up in the air as he squeaks in a high-pitched voice, “It wasn’t like that! I-I was trying to actively, ya know be a, uh, commentator.”  
Kevin takes a step closer, the air between them growing thick as he husks, “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
Seth licks his lips unconsciously, “What?”  
“You aren’t a very good liar. They must have really been blinded by that pretty face of yours to not see the chair coming.” Kevin lets out an easy laugh as he grabs an end of Seth’s hair and toys with it.

Seth’s breathing picks up at the unexpected touch. Standing here, gazing at those hard hazel eyes, that sting in his chest returns. It warns him to look away from those eyes, to not let Kevin pull him in by the neck, and to not let their mouths meet.

Kevin’s warm breath makes Seth lightheaded. Seth’s eyes roll back into his head as Kevin’s lips cover his. Not rough or chapped like he had expected, but gentle and soft. The hand on the back of his neck tightens as Seth parts his lips to deepen the kiss. Kevin slides his tongue across Seth's parted lips and they massage each other's tongues. Kevin pulls away, both men are struggling to catch their breath. Seeing Kevin Owens' with swollen lips and lust-filled eyes has Seth aching to watch this man come completely undone, and by his doing.

"Let go." Seth coos, motioning to his neck and hair.

Kevin, in a dazed state, doesn't have an argument ready so he puts up no fight. Instead with curious eyes, the large man watches Seth sink to his knees. Seth smirks at the noticeable change in Kevin's demeanor, including the arousal that his shorts cannot hide. Teasingly, Seth palms Kevin's shorts drawing a low grunt from the man. Seth slowly slides down the black shorts revealing a fully erect cock already oozing with pre-come waiting for him. There's a stirring in his tights as Seth lightly grips the base of Kevin's cock. Seth eagerly swirls his tongue around the head a couple times, saliva dribbling down into his beard. He gazes up through hooded eyes at Kevin as Seth eases his lips over the swollen tip and hallows his cheeks to tightly take the rest of the other man in. A heavy hand shakily grasps Seth's shoulder as his tongue slowly traces the throbbing vein along the underside of Kevin's shaft. Kevin's nails digs into Seth causing him to moan; Kevin's cock inadvertently popping out and smacking against his cheek.

"F-fuck..." Kevin grunts grabbing Seth by the hair and guides him back.

Seth enjoys the guttural noises consistently pouring out of Kevin's gaping mouth as one hand fondles his balls and his other strokes his shaft. Tears well up in Seth's eyes as the hand in his hair tugs harder, threatening to pull out sections, but the pain doesn't matter. Seth is focused on the jerking movements of Kevin's hips, the hitching of his breath between each grunt, and imagining what Kevin will taste like.  
  
"Oh, Seth..." Kevin whispers as his eyes roll back and his hand falls, curved, towards Seth's face.

_I kinda like the way he says my name..._


End file.
